they_are_billionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KillerFRIEND/Update 5: The Villages of Doom
Greetings! First of all, we have created a small mini teaser for They Are Billions. It fits really well with the mood of the game. We hope you enjoy it. Please, share it with your friends if you like it! Today we will talk about a new element of the gameplay: The Villages of Doom. The Villages of Doom It is said that when the infection spread across the mega cities of the 22nd century, thousands of the surviving families escaped and they settled in the small villages of the country to avoid the infection. They call them Villages of the Alive. They felt safe for some time as they expected the infection would remain in the cities. After all, the infected weren't very smart beings. But when the mega cities collapsed and no human life remained, the infected did not stay there any longer. Swarms of millions of infected left the cities and started to roam around the country like a plague of locusts. And perhaps it was by some far echoes from the villages brought by the wind or perhaps small particles of human smell in the air, the swarms managed to find the villages. The new settlers dug deep bunkers under their houses to hide from the infected but it was useless. The infected turns crazy when there are humans near and can break everything with just their hands. Ultimately, the villages turned into nests of the infected. The new humans of the colonies call them Villages of Doom and always avoid them. It seems the infected are surprisingly comfortable in those nests, staying there quiet and silent until something disturbs them. During the game, you will find some of these Villages of Doom. You will have to be very careful when encountering them. Destroying them will cause thousands of infected to leave their nests. Make sure you have a big army, otherwise you will become easily overwhelmed. On the other hand, don't think that you are safe if you let some infected periodically to go out to investigate noises or smells. If your colony is near one of them, you can be sure they will find you. At least if you manage to destroy them, you can collect a lot of resources that those poor old settlers stored with them in their bunkers. Decide for yourself and good luck! Development We continue with the development of all the campaign elements. We are currently working on the trains and railway network. Let us share a design drawing of the locomotive: Crowdfunding Campaign? We have received many emails and comments about the possibility of backing the development of They Are Billions. Thank you very much for your support, it is very much appreciated. We considered some months ago about launching a Kickstarter campaign for They Are Billions, but we thought it was not a good idea. First, because preparing and running a KS takes a lot of time. This prevents us from working on the game itself. Even if all goes well, it can easily take 2 months away from development. Second, we already have the funds to produce the game. OK, of course extra money would allow us to include extra features like more languages, cinematic, voices in additional languages... But the game core would still be the same. The other problem is that we risk failing and not reaching our goal. Then all of the dedicated time and effort is wasted. So, the other option that looks more easy and reasonable is to offer the same KS rewards directly from our website. That way people wishing to back the game can do so while we focus on the development as scheduled. If all goes well, we can add those extra features to the game. Among the rewards would be the access to the current beta to play the survival mode, private access to the development forum to give feedback and ideas, have your name in the credits, digital steampunk or zombie portraits, develop a building or unit... and much more. We will give further details on them in the next update. What do you think? KS or direct backing from our web? Thanks for your feedback, and see you soon! Category:Blog posts Category:Patch Notes Category:News